Infrared spectrometry is an accepted and widely practiced technique for identification and quantification of compounds. The most common method of analysis is via a transmission spectra. In this method an analysis beam of infrared light is passed through the substance being analyzed. The sample substance absorbs light in varying amounts at different wavelengths producing a transmission spectra which is a graph of the energy passed through the sample vs. wavelength. In this method the substance being analyzed is contained in a "cell" and placed inside the instrument for scanning. The analysis beam enters one side of the cell and exits the other. This is clearly an in-vitro technique not suitable for non-invasive measurements.
In another common technique the phenomena of Attenuated Total Internal Reflection (ATIR) is used. In this technique the sample is deposited on a plate fabricated of infrared transmissive material. The analysis beam is reflected off of this plate and back into the analyzer. At the point of reflection a portion of the analysis beam (evanescence wave) actually travels through the plate and interacts with the sample, then this portion of the beam returns to the analyzer along with the other reflected beam. A 1000 cm-1 infrared ATIR beam typically penetrates 10 microns into the sample under study. This technique, although potentially noninvasive, is not suitable for studying the composition of deeper layers of a material.
Transmission mode measurements are ideal for gasses which transmit a large percentage of incident energy and can be easily contained in a cell. Solids and liquids are traditionally measured by using either very thin transmission mode samples or the ATIR technique. The transmission mode technique has severe limitations if the substance being measured is very dense in the wavelength region of interest.
For instance if one was analyzing glucose dissolved in water or human blood the 9 to 10 micron wavelength region would be ideal however the incident analysis beam would be totally absorbed with less than 200 microns of path length. Maintaining a sample of such thin proportions is difficult. In such a case of high absorption, the ATIR technique might be useful, however, in that technique the analysis beam passes only approximately 10 microns into the substance being analyzed. The technique is useful only if the properties being measured exist very near the surface of the sample.
The transmission and ATIR mode analysis are very useful in the laboratory however if one wishes to measure something in-vivo such as glucose in blood where the most peripheral capillaries are covered by typically 40 microns of epithelial tissue clearly neither techniques are adequate.
Infrared detection techniques are widely used for the calculation of oxygen saturation and the concentration of other blood constituents. For example, noninvasive pulse oximeters have been used to measure absorption signals at two or more visible and/or near infrared wavelengths and to process the collected data to obtain composite pulsatile flow data of a person's blood. Sample pulse oximeters of this type are described by Corenman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,372; by Edgar, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,080; and by Zelin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,752.
Infrared detection techniques have also been used to calculate the concentrations of constituents such as nitrous oxide and carbon dioxide in the expired airstream of a patient. For example, Yelderman et al. describe in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,081,998 and 5,095,913 techniques for using infrared light to noninvasively measure the absolute concentrations of the constituents of the respiratory airstream of a patient by placing an infrared transmission/detection device on the artificial airway of the patient. These infrared detection techniques and those described above have proven to be quite accurate in the determination of arterial blood oxygen saturation, the patient's pulse, and the concentrations of carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide and other respiratory constituents.
Spectrophotometric methods have also been used to noninvasively monitor the oxidative metabolism of body organs in vivo using measuring and reference wavelengths in the near infrared region. For example, Jobsis describes in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,680 and 4,281,645 a technique in which infrared wavelengths in the range of 700-1300 nm are used to monitor oxygen sufficiency in an organ such as the brain or heart of a living human or animal. In addition, Wilber describes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,290 a technique in which visible and near infrared light emitting diodes and detection circuitry are used to noninvasively measure changes in blood thickness of predetermined blood constituents relative to total change in blood thickness at a test area so as to determine the concentration of such constituents in the blood. Such constituents include hemoglobin and oxyhemoglobin, and the measured concentrations are used to determine the oxygen saturation of the blood. Wilber further suggests at columns 11-12 that such techniques may be extended to the measurement of glucose in the bloodstream; however, Wilber does not tell how to make such measurements, what wavelengths of energy to use, or the form of the mathematics necessary for the calculation of glucose concentration.
Long wavelength spectroscopic glucose monitoring techniques using infrared light are presently believed to be the most accurate and are the subject of the present application. Unlike the noninvasive oxygen saturation measurement techniques described above, prior art spectroscopic glucose monitoring techniques have typically used extra-corporeal "flow through" cells that allow continuous measurements using infrared light. Indeed, attenuated total internal reflection (ATIR) cells have been employed in the long wavelength infrared to measure the glucose content of extracted blood samples. However, such techniques require samples of blood to be taken from the person and are thus undesirable for widespread consumer use.
Laser Raman Spectroscopy is another spectroscopic technique which uses a visible spectrum range stimulus and the visible red spectrum for measurement. As with ATIR cells, extra-corporeal blood is also used with Raman Technology. The Raman technique is based upon the principle that if excited with a specific wavelength certain constituents will re-emit optical energy at composition dependent specific wavelengths. Over the entire visible spectrum range whole blood has a high degree of absorption.
Another class of spectroscopic technique is described by Barnes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,874. According to this technique, often referred to as noninvasive near infrared spectroscopy, light is passed though a finger or suitable appendage and monitored upon exit for measuring glucose levels in vivo. Unfortunately, this technique suffers from two sources of inaccuracy: tissue interference and lack of specificity. Moreover, while the near infrared wavelengths used are easily and economically generated by light emitting diodes (LEDs) and solid state lasers, and easily transmitted through human tissue, they are not in a range specifically absorbed by glucose. This lack of "fingerprint" absorbance and interference from tissue pigment and condition render the technique unsuitable for accurate concentration determination but possibly acceptable for trending if stability can be maintained.
In an attempt to overcome the limitations of near infrared wavelengths Kaiser describes in Swiss Patent No. 612,271 a technique in which a high power infrared laser is used as the radiation source for measuring glucose concentration in a measuring cell. The measuring cell consists of an ATIR measuring prism which is wetted by the person's blood and an ATIR reference prism which is wetted with a comparison solution. CO.sub.2 laser radiation, typically at 10.5 microns wavelength, is led through the measuring cell and gathered before striking a signal processing device. A chopper placed before the measuring cell allows two voltages to be obtained corresponding to the signal from the sample and the reference prisms.
Due to absorption corresponding to the concentration of the substance measured in the blood, the difference between the resulting voltages is proportional to the concentration. Unfortunately, the infrared laser used by Kaiser needs to be very powerful to get the 10.5 micron energy to pass through the blood and has the undesirable side effect of heating the blood, which may be harmful to the person if the blood were returned to the body. Although Kaiser suggests that over heating the blood may be prevented by using extra-corporeal cuvettes of venous blood and high blood flow rates, Kaiser does not describe a noninvasive technique for measuring glucose concentration.
March in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,560 describes a "non invasive" automatic glucose sensor system which senses the rotation of polarized near infrared light which has passed through the cornea of the eye. March's glucose sensor fits over the eyeball between the eyelid and the cornea and measures glucose as a function of the amount of radiation detected at the detector on one side of the person's cornea. Unfortunately, while such a technique does not require the withdrawal of blood and is thus "noninvasive", the sensor may cause considerable discomfort to the person because of the need to place it on the person's eye. A more accurate and less intrusive system is desired.
Hutchinson describes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,230 a personal glucose monitor which also uses polarized near infrared light to noninvasively detect glucose concentrations in the person's bloodstream. The amount of rotation imparted on the polarized light beam is measured as it passes through a vascularized portion of the body for measuring the glucose concentration in that portion of the body. Although the monitor described by Hutchinson need not be mounted on the person's eye, the accuracy of the measurement is limited by the relatively minimal and non specific absorption of glucose in the 940-1000 nm range, dictated by the requirement of polarization, used by Hutchinson.
Mendelson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,023 also found that wavelengths in the near infrared range are useful for noninvasively measuring the concentration of an analyte such as glucose using pulsatile photoplethysmography. In particular, Mendelson et al. describes a glucose measuring instrument which uses the principles of transmission and reflection photoplethysmography, whereby glucose measurement is made by analyzing either the differences or the ratio of two different near infrared radiation sources that are either transmitted through an appendage or reflected from a tissue surface before and after blood volume change occurs in the systolic and diastolic phases of the cardiac cycle. The technique of photoplethysmography can thus be used to adjust the light intensity to account for errors introduced by excessive tissue absorptions. However, despite the assertions by Mendelson et al., the wavelengths in the near infrared (below 2500 nm) are not strongly absorbed by glucose yet are susceptible to interference from other compounds in the blood and thus cannot yield sufficiently accurate measurements.
Rosenthal et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,787 disclose a noninvasive blood glucose monitor which also uses infrared energy in the near infrared range (600-1100 nm) to measure glucose. However, as with the above-mentioned devices, these wavelengths are not in the primary absorption range of glucose and, accordingly, the absorption at these wavelengths is relatively weak. A more accurate glucose measuring technique which monitors glucose absorption in its primary absorption range is desirable.
As with other molecules, glucose more readily absorbs infrared light at certain frequencies because of the characteristic and essential infrared absorption wavelengths of its covalent bonds. For example, as described by Hendrickson et al. in Organic Chemistry, 3rd Edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Chapter 7. Section 7-5, pages 256-264, C-C, C-N, C-O and other single carbon bonds have characteristic absorption wavelengths in the 6.5-15 micron range. Due to the presence of such bonds in glucose, infrared absorption by glucose is particularly distinctive in the far infrared. Despite these characteristics, few have suggested measuring glucose concentration in the middle to far infrared range, likely due to the strong tissue absorption that would attenuate signals in that range.
In one known example of such teachings, Mueller describes in WO 81/00622 a method and device for determining the concentration of metabolites in blood using spectroscopic techniques for wavelengths in the far infrared range. In particular, Mueller teaches the feasibility of measuring glucose in extra-corporeal blood samples using a 9.1 micron absorption wavelength and a 10.5 micron reference wavelength for stabilizing the absorption reading. However, Mueller does not describe how such wavelengths may be used in vivo to measure glucose concentration noninvasively while overcoming the above-mentioned tissue absorption problems. Without overcoming the large absorption by tissue in the 9 to 10 micron wavelength range, typically 90% absorption within 30 micron of optical path in human tissue, high power infrared energy must be incident on the measurement site which can cause tissue damage and discomfort.
On the other hand, infrared emissions of bodies have been used to determine the absolute temperatures of those bodies. For example, some of the present inventors disclose a tympanic thermometer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,936 which measures the absolute temperature of a person from the sum total of all infrared energy emissions from the person's tympanic membrane. However, such broadband infrared energy emissions have not been used to perform constituent composition and concentration analysis.
McClelland in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,242, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,552, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,215 describes a method for applying a cooling medium to cool a thin surface layer portion of the material and to transiently generate a temperature differential between the thin surface layer portion and the lower portion of the material sufficient to alter the thermal infrared emission spectrum of the body from the black-body thermal infrared emission of the material. The altered thermal emission spectrum is detected while the emission spectrum is sufficiently free of self-absorption by the material of the emitted infrared radiation. The detection is effected prior to the temperature differential propagating into the lower portion of the material to an extent such that the altered thermal infrared emission spectrum is no longer sufficiently free of self-absorption by the material of emitted infrared radiation. By such detection, the detected altered thermal infrared emission spectrum is indicative of the characteristics relating to the molecular composition of the homogenous material.
Another prior art device developed by some of the same inventors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,941 by Braig et al. In this device high intensity infrared energy of the optimal wavelength, 3 to 12 microns is passed through the finger to make a transmission mode measurement. This device requires high incident energy levels to overcome the high absorbance of tissue in this wavelength band. In this device the energy is pulsed at very low duty cycles to avoid overheating the skin.
A technique for the non invasive measurement of physiological constituents, specifically glucose, must address the problems that tissue is heterogeneous in composition with the tissue layers containing the physiological concentration of interest laying 40-150 microns below the surface. Furthermore, the technique must assure a safe and effective measurement that will not cause temporary or permanent damage to the surface or underlying tissues in the measurement site nor cause discomfort to the human subject. The technique must also overcome the potential problem that glucose and other physiological constituents are present in combination with a number of other similar molecules and must be distinguished for accurate quantification. Ideally such a technique would not require a high power source of infrared energy so that a device could be made portable and lightweight.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to overcome the problems associated with prior art techniques and address the constraints cited above. The present invention addresses such a need.